Unthinkable I'm Ready
by lazyline24
Summary: Sora has been trying to get with Kairi for two years, and is convinced that she is the one for him. But when one kiss with his best friend seems to change everything, will Sora be able to accept the Unthinkable?


**Unthinkable**

**A/N: Well this is the new story that me and GoinnGaGa had been working on! It took a while especially when we had some technical difficulties! So yeah! Sorry we would update faster but school coming along it just too much on our plate! So yeah! This story "Unthinkable"… hope you like it and tell me what you think! Hopefully you'll love it because we work hard on it but had a fun time writing it! So let me know and please give us reviews! Thank you! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts but if did it will be filled with some crazy ass drama!**

**

* * *

**

**Unthinkable**

Anxiety is a bitch.

Why am I so anxious you ask?

Because, the girl whom I've had a crush on for the past year and some months is having a small get together at her house and she's been inviting everyone today.

We hang out with the same group of friends, and most of them have been invited; but not all. So far, I know that she's invited Namine and her brother Roxas, Tifa, Selphie, Yuffie, Aerith, Riku, Axel, and Tidus. That's it. And I've noticed that she's invited them all during the classes that she has with them cause I've heard she's trying to keep it on the DL.

So how do I know, you ask?

Roxas told me. Yeah, his sister is her best friend. So of course he knew all along, but was sworn to secrecy. Until now, of course. So anyway, I only have her for one class, which happens to be the last class of the day. As I'm sure you can tell, I'm at my wit's end here. If I don't get invited...I'll go to the beach and drown myself. Okay, maybe I won't be that devastated, but it'll be pretty bad.

My fifth period class is _so boring_ that I don't really bother paying attention; but then again, I'm like that for all my classes. I sit right next to one of the three wide and tall windows of the classroom. Spending the whole hour staring out of it, praying that something exciting will happen outside to spice up the day, isn't exactly thrilling. But the sky always looks nice on Destiny Island...so maybe it's not so bad.

"Alright class, pass up your homework!" Our teacher calls out as he notes that we only have five minutes left in class.

I groan and drop my head onto my desk, resting my forehead on the cool surface when I heard a familiar chuckle. Looking at the student sitting in the desk next to me, I smile.

"What's so funny blondie?" I ask as I sit upright again to grab the papers that are being passed forward from the back.

"You, loser." He replies with a smile, "It was only like, ten problems. How could you not do it?"

"Roxas...really? Did you forget who you're talking to here?" I ask him sarcastically and he rolls his eyes.

"Oh forgive me! How could I forget that you're Sora, the lazy-ass." He says as he gathers his things and shoves them in his bag. "Seriously though Sora, how do you expect to get by your senior year acting like this? You can't slack off forever ya' know."

It's my turn to roll my eyes, "Gee mom, thanks for the lecture."

"I'm trying to lecture you, I'm just sayin'." He shrugs.

"I know, I know. Just chill alright. You should know by now that I'm a low-key genius." I smile at him, and wait for a laugh that never comes. He's just staring at me...like he's looking over every piece of me intently. "Blondie? Earth to blondie!"

He seems to snap out of his little trance with a blush as he loosens the dark blue tie that we were required to wear as part of our uniform along with a plain white, short sleeve, button up shirt and dark blue slacks. BORING! But required.

Roxas is one of my best friends, but lately he's been acting weird. Like he goes into those weird little trances a lot when we're together. It's weird. I always wonder what's on his mind when it happens, but I never ask. Even if I did, Roxas would probably never tell me. He only tells his sister stuff, and that's because they're twins and they can like...read minds or something. Not really, but that's what it seems like sometimes.

"Sor-a!" I snapped out of the small daze that I had gone into and came face-to-face with Kairi, _the girl_. My crush. Her dark red hair was long, and just barely went past her shoulders. Her eyes were a nice blue color, like my own. Her skin was pale, but not too much as to where she's pasty. There's some color there.

"H-Hey Kairi!" I smile and barely realize that I'm sitting in my sixth period class, where I have the seat right behind her. Roxas and Namine have this class too, but they sit on the other side of the room.

"I've been trying to catch your attention for, like...ever! You were totally out of it."

"Sorry, it's like my mind has been on auto-pilot all day or something." I joke with a chuckle, and she giggles as well, which is a score for me.

"Well, since I finally have your attention, I wanted to know if you wanna come over and like...hang out at my house. My parents are gonna be gone until tomorrow afternoon! And it's a Friday so you can't say no." She smiled at me, bringing my eyes down to stare at her perfect lips.

"S-Sure! What time?" I asked, trying to play it cool, but I'm pretty sure that I failed epically.

She giggled at my over-excitement, "Around seven."

"Cool." I say, trying not to jump on-top of my desk and do a little happy dance.

"Cool." She smiles and looks down at her lap, which is visible to me too since she is sitting sideways in her desk so that she would be able to look at me. I see her texting someone and then look up from her phone and across the room to Blondie's sister.

Namine copies the whole, secret lap text thing and then Kairi's phone vibrates when she looks up from her lap. It took me a while, but I finally realized that they are texting each other. My eyes went back and forth between the two, and I noticed that every once in a while Namine would show Roxas what was on her phone and he would blush like crazy, and Kairi would be over here giggling.

"Whatcha talkin' about?" I finally got the guts to just ask her as I got tired of sitting back and watching the silent conversation happening right in front of me.

"Huh?" She asks with confusion, "Oh you mean me and Nami? Nothing much...just uh, some girl talk."

"So why does Namine get to show Roxas?" I ask, sounding like a jealous child.

"Because...he likes guys...so we consider him one of the girls." She smiles. "Maybe if _you_ were down with the dudes too, I'd let you in on the secret."

My eyebrows furrow and my eyes narrow, "No thanks."

She frowns as soon as the words leave my mouth and turns around with a, "Whatever. I was just messing with you. You didn't have to be like that."

"I'm sorry but that's just...unthinkable! I can't even imagine being gay."

"And why not?" She suddenly stands from her desk and puts her purse straps on her shoulder, "What's so _wrong_ with being gay? Huh?"

"Well...nothing. It's just not something I would do." I say, trying to back pedal out of this situation.

The bell rings and she simply sighs, "See you later Sora." She grumbles unhappily before meeting Namine and Roxas at the front of the class. I knew that she was telling them what happened because Namine turned to glare at me before the two girls left the classroom.

Roxas came to me with a small smile on his face.

"Roxas, I really didn't mean anything by it. I was just-"

"Don't worry about it." He said with the same smile. "I have an idea though. How about...we go get some sea-salt ice cream to kill some time?"

The thought of the cold, light aqua, salty sweet treat brought a wide smile to my face, "Sure."

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

"Don't worry sweetie. We'll get him to come around, even if it takes all night!" Kairi said with determination as she poured herself a cup of Pepsi.

"Just leave it to us Roxas! We've got it all planned out!" Aerieth said. She was so kind. She had a motherly nature that went well with her long wavy brown hair which was tied back with a big pink ribbon. Her skin was barely tanned, and she had nice green eyes. Everything was pulled together by a nice, knee length, pink dress that was nice and flowy.

"Okay, I know this is off topic, but do you think Sora has a nice body or what?" Yuffie asked. She was the crazy energetic one...well, one of the two.

"Oh my God, YES!" Selphie nearly shouted. The other excited one. Medium length dark brown hair, her favorite color was yellow. She's super nice, but if you make her mad...run. "We were at the beach and he took his shirt of...and damn! The boy was _fine!_"

"Ah! That's exactly what I said!" Yuffie agreed just as loud, and they high-fived with a fit of giggles.

"You two need to stop checking out my brother's man!" My sister laughed from where she stood, eating a cup of jello. "He might have to get defensive if you keep talking like that!"

"What! You're crazy...he'd never go for me. You heard what he said. Being gay is _unthinkable_." I said with a sigh, "And besides, he's totally going for Kairi!" I tried to take the spotlight off of me, but I felt everyone's sympathetic gazes on me. All of the girls, and Tidus, know that I've had a crush on Sora ever since tenth grade which was two years ago. And then when I found out that he like Kairi, I just kinda gave up. But they were all determined to make him realize that he should be with me.

I think it was my sister who cleared her throat, "Tifa and Axel said that they aren't coming, and Riku is picking up Tidus and Sora. So they should be here soon."

"Oh my gosh, did you hear about Tifa and Cloud?" Selphie suddenly burst out into gossip mode.

"No, what happened?" Seemed to be everyone's response.

"Well apparently, they've been hooking up low key. So shady." She shakes her head, and Aerieth stays quiet. Cloud is her ex. They had a bad break up, and she's still a little soft when we talk about him.

"Whatever." She mumbled under her breath just as the door opened.

"Party's here!" Tidus appeared in the kitchen with his hands up in the air, and cheering loudly.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

Spin the bottle? Really? That's what they want us all to play?

Sitting in a circle, I realized that this was a good thing. If I was able to spin the bottle just right...I would be able to kiss Kairi. Selphie was the first to spin, and she kissed Tidus. He spun, and landed on Aerith. She spun, and that was the first girl on girl kiss that happened. Her and Namine. Kinda cute...but it didn't really do anything for me. The other two straight guys were watching like it was the best damn thing ever. Then when Namine spun, it landed on me. My heart raced as we crawled to the center of the circle and kissed. It was a rule that the kiss had to be like a mini-make out session, Kairi's idea. But when it was over I just felt...the same. Not excited, not anything. Just...neutral. Maybe it's because I was so determined to kiss Kairi.

My turn to spin.

I grip the bottle loosely, and give a flick of my wrist as I sit back and watch the bottle spin. Every time it passed Kairi my heart would start beating faster. My eyes locked on the bottle with a nervous tension growing inside of me until it finally stopped. Following the direction that the bottle was pointing at with my eyes until I saw...

"Yes! Kairi!" I cheered happily as I threw a triumphant fist into the air.

"What the fuck was that shit with the fist!" I think Tidus asked through a small collective laughter.

I ignored the comment as I met Kairi in the center, just as I had with Namine. Our lips met gently, and began moving at once, without hesitation or caution. The moment that I've been waiting for was finally here! It was totally and completely...unappealing. I squeezed my eyes closed tighter as I tried to push myself into the kiss, but it still felt uncomfortable. I couldn't help but feel relieved when we broke apart and moved back to my respective spot while Kairi took her turn to spin the bottle. After watching the bottle stop on Riku, I stopped paying attention. People's turns passed in a blur as I tried to decode the meaning of the lack of feeling, emotion...or really even a freaking erection from that damn kiss! I had been waiting for that moment for a year, and now that it has finally happened...I feel absolutely nothing! I'm pretty sure that's not-

"Sora!" Someone called out, and my attention was pulled to Tidus as he rammed my side with his elbow.

"Ouch! What the-"

"Someone's waiting to kiss you dude." Tidus gestured towards the other end of the circle with his thumb and I looked across to see Roxas staring at me with an incredibly bright blush.

I simply smile as I move towards the center of the circle, "C'mon blondie, let's get this over with."

This shouldn't be too bad. I mean...I'm sure that blondie has some experience under his belt. If I were gay I'd be excited, but right now, I'm just neutral. Or at least that's what I thought until our lips actually connected.

Fireworks were going off in my mind as his soft, velvety lips gently moved against my own. My hand reached out to grip the back of his neck and pull him deeper into the kiss, unintentionally of course. But I couldn't help but think that this is how a kiss _should _feel. What I had with Kairi...was nothing compared to this. And if the growing woody in my jeans was any indication...I was enjoying this. I felt his tongue gently run along my bottom lip, and completely erase any and _all_ thoughts of Kairi from my mind. All I could think of was Roxas. How cute he looks when he blushes. How soft his skin and hair is. How fucking amazing his piercing, emerald eyes look in the sunlight...or in any light really. Wait...

Shit. Shit. Shit shit shit!

I quickly pulled away and stood up. Taking one look at a concerned and scared Roxas, and that at all of the awe-struck looks of the girls, and the 'whatever' looks of the guys...I was so embarrassed.

Without a word, I turned and ran. I ran all the way home.

When I got to my house, I quickly ran up and locked myself inside of my room; my mind racing with thoughts of what had just happened. I mean...did that really just happen? I mean really? With Roxas? Really? He is like my best friend, so I can't have feelings for the guy. It's wrong.

Thank God it's Friday, and hopefully by the time that Monday comes around everyone, including me, will be able to forget the whole situation that had just happened.

But before I could even wrapped my mind around the thought of relaxing, it was already Sunday. It was like Saturday had passed by in a blur; but luckily, I wasn't thinking about Roxas or the kiss that we had. I seemed to have totally forgotten about it. It was one of those times where you forget everything and just move on with your life. And that's what I have been doing, or at least what I've been trying to do.

I was getting ready for bed, while at the same time I was mentally preparing myself for some awkward moments that I knew that I would happen with at least a few of my friends at school because of the party. I decided to strip down to my boxers, since that was basically what I slept in every night because of how comfortable it was. I was about to close my eyes after I got comfortable under the blankets when Roxas came barging into my room, slamming the door shut behind him. Moving around so that I would be in the sitting position, I began to wonder why he was here.

"Hey Roxas, w-why are you-" I began to mumble the question, but didn't finish as he suddenly cut me off by connecting his lips to mine.

Roxas came and straddled me as we started kissing on my bed. His kisses seemed to hold so much more passion than before. His tongue worked its way into my mouth and began exploring and playing with my own. I was beginning to get a hard-on which began to press against the soft cotton fabric and form a tent. I had this urge of wanting more but what was I thinking; I'm not gay. But I couldn't help myself; it just felt _so good_. He moved from my lips and began kissing, nipping, and licking around my neck; I began to moan as he reached a sensitive piece of flesh. As a gay person, he knew what he was doing and I began to silently wonder how much experience he had. The thought was cut off when he pushed me back onto the bed and began to kiss his way down my chest and abdomen; kissing each one of my abs. He stopped as he reached the waist band of my boxers and began to stare at the rather sizeable tent that was forming in the fabric. His piercing emerald eyes shot up to meet my gaze as I watched his tongue slowly move across his top lip and his hand run up my left inner thigh. His hand lightly traced over my thigh through the thin fabric until it reached the hole that was there so that I could piss if I needed to. Reaching in and grasping my aching member, a loud groan rumbled from my parted lips.

I brought my gaze back down to him as he pulled my dick out of my boxers and blew cold air onto my heated flesh. I bit down on my bottom lip, but not hard enough to draw blood. Slowly, he ran his tongue up my shaft in a long base-to-tip lick. The next thing that he did to me was let his wet flesh lick the swollen head of my member repeatedly and going slower and slower with each flick of his tongue. Another moan passes my lips, but this time it starts out low and grows louder as he finally begins to take me into his mouth. He slowly moved further down on my shaft, taking me deeper and deeper into his warm, moist cavern. I was in ecstasy. As his movements quickened, I found myself bucking my hips up in an attempt to push myself deeper into his awaiting mouth.

It was all happening so fast...too fast; I could barely even wrapped my mind around the fact that it was Roxas who was giving me this _intense_ pleasure. As I felt my release rushing through my body and shooting deep down into his throat, an obnoxious ringing had everything slipping away into darkness. I realized that my eyes were closed.

As the ringing of my alarm clock continued to ring, I realized that I had woken up from a wet dream; the evidence was the sticky mess in my boxers. But this dream was not like any other, I mean I had dreams of Kairi but this…it was Roxas? Why had I suddenly started thinking about him? I guess that he has kinda always been in the back of my mind ever since we kissed; I just tried to ignore it. So really, he was never out of my mind, and I guess that would explain why I just had a dream about him.

Now I don't know how things will be in school. I mean it's not like I'm going to ignore the guy. He was my friend and I can't just have some silly kiss and dream ruin our relationship.

I got to school early, in a hopeful attempt to avoid people that might start asking questions about me and Roxas. The people at the party had probably spread rumors about us. And I wouldn't know until someone approaches me about it. I got to my class and sat in my seat already waiting for the class to start. Suddenly, I saw Roxas entering the classroom. It was weird. When he entered my heart started beating fast. _What's wrong with me?_ I've never felt this way. Then I saw Kairi enter the class but this time my heart wasn't beating fast like before. Do I even have feelings for Kairi anymore?

I had to talk to Roxas; that's probably the only way that I could possibly figure out what's going on with me. Class ended, I ran up to Roxas and pulled him away while other classmates wouldn't notice that we were gone. I took him into another class that was empty so we can have some time to talk.

"Roxas, about the party," I spoke quickly, eager to get to the point.

"What about it?" He murmured, seeming to already know where I was going with this.

"The whole kiss thing. I mean there isn't thing going on between us. You know that right? We'll still be friends, but nothing more." When I said those words, I saw that Roxas was starting to get teary. "Um…Roxas are you okay?" Was all I could say to him.

"Whatever. I understand that things were crazy, and I was crazy to think that you could possibly feel _anything_ for me at all. I'm an idiot." When he said this, it made my heart shatter. "And I understand that you just want to be friends...but I just can't do that Sora...I'm sorry.

He left the room closing the door behind him. I didn't want him to leave. I had to go chase after him doing what my heart wanted to do. I was down the hall, I saw a blonde boy running down and finally I caught up with him grabbing his wrist.

"Wait Roxas!" I said out of breath. "I do care about you. Bu-"

"But what?"

"You're just a friend and that's all. Why isn't that enough?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't put my heart through that torture anymore. Having to sit there and listen to you go on and on about someone who has no feelings for you at all! And here I am, ready to love you with everything I have, and give you everything that I could possibly give you...but you don't care. I just can't do this. I'm sorry Sora." He jerked his wrist away from my grasp and sped to his next class.

For the entire hour of second period, I was thinking about Roxas and everything that he said. And I came to a conclusion that I should've come to long ago.

Walking out of my classroom and into the busy hallways, my eyes scanned the area in search. I found him standing with Kairi and Namine as they placed things in their lockers. Inhaling a deep breath, I quickly walked over to them. I didn't speak and kept my gaze on Roxas but I felt the glares of the other two on me as I stopped in front of him. I still stayed quiet and simply reached my hand out to hold his. His surprised gaze met my smiling face as I began to pull him down the hallway; neither of us really caring that everyone was staring at us.

"Sora, I don't understand." He finally mumbled.

I simply shrugged, "We don't need to understand it; this might've passed us by if we stopped to try and understand it." I chuckled as I looked over to him, "But hey Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry I kept you waiting for so long."

* * *

**So how did you like the story! Mainly give it for GoinnGaGa because he mostly wrote the story and I was just here to advise! Hahahahahaha! But yeah you should read his stories if you're one of the twilight fans! I love you GoinnGaGa! Hahahahaha! So yeah it was fun writing the story! So I hope we get reviews and thank you very much! Look forward to the second chapter! Yeaaaaa! Love you guys!**


End file.
